


The Best Worst Date Ever

by sharkgriffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkgriffin/pseuds/sharkgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Ruby can't get a booking anywhere. Luckily, Anna has that covered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Worst Date Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnotpchallenge on tumblr

"Hello, I would like to book a table for two. Under the name, Burns." Ruby fiddles with the phone wire, coiling and uncoiling it around her index finger as she waits for the woman with the high pitches voice on the other end of the line, to give her reply.

"What do you mean, you have no tables left?"

"I'm sorry," the woman begins to assure her. "Valentine's Day is one of the busiest times of the year. We've had bookings for the past two months. I'm really sorry but we could fit you in for the fifteenth-"

The woman does not get to finish because Ruby has already hung up, putting a palm to her face and waiting for the beep to signify that the call has been disconnected. A waste of the office's money. More than that. It's been three years, she feels the need to celebrate the anniversary in style and where better to do it than the most talked about dinner location in the city. She had pictured the red candles, to match her date's hair, that sickening, sappy romantic music playing around them, a nice quiet space where they wouldn't end up picking up strands of other conversations, all this she had seen as the idea came to her.

She should have known only booking two weeks before was a bad idea. But she has never had much experience in expensive dining before, relying on a diet of mainly McDonald's and various other drive-thrus. She has been saving up the money for those two months now, cutting back on everything, shopping at the dollar store down the road from her apartment. And now, she has no idea what she is going to do.

* * *

 

It's the day before. She sees the store windows, all pink and bright red, like My Little Pony gone wrong. She sees the couples, holding hands as they cross the street, as they brush back each others' hair and nibble on each others' ears. So annoying. She is hypocritical, her and Anna do this all the time, sometimes go to even more extremes on public transport, like full on making out, mainly just to drive the haters insane. But in twenty four hours, she might not even be part of a couple anymore. If all goes wrong tomorrow.

She has called every restaurant in the city, so it seems anyway, she has had multiple complaints from her boss, giving her warning after warning. These hadn't mattered to her, her boss had a soft spot for her, he wouldn't fire her anytime soon, wouldn't be going anywhere near that area. A warning is probably _all_ she's going to get.

She pops into the corner store on her way home, it only means diverting her path just a little, and she snatches up a bunch of white lilies. These are Anna's favorites, well, second favorites, her favorites being a type of pale pink flower resembling roses which they had seen on their visit to the botanical gardens a year ago. Neither of them had known what they were called, nor had they ever seen anything remotely similar since. But Anna never shut up about them.

Ruby and Anna had met three years ago. Funny, that actually had been Valentine's Day. Some guy from the office who had never had a date in his life, not that she knew of, who had then been in his late twenties, had organized the whole thing, invited her along. Back then, the only other option had been curling up on the couch, watching reruns of America's Next Top Model, maybe with a bowl of oven fries which she would continue refilling until the pack was empty.

This same guy, he said the party he had arranged was for singles, celebrating their independence, and surprisingly, more than thirty people had turned up. How ironic that nearly half of them had ended hooking up. Including Anna and Ruby. They had been dating since, the perfect little couple. They went to the movies together, out shopping, travelled on holiday. They aren't yet living together but Anna spends so much time in Ruby's apartment that it's practically the same thing.

So Ruby hands scuttle around the counter as the bored cashier chews on gum and reads Heat magazine. They have no chocolate cake, that's just great, it seems like the whole world is against her. Apparently, they sold their last one just minutes before she walked in. So she chooses the biggest box of chocolates she can find, a range of milk, white and dark, filled with lemon and almonds and caramel. Ruby resists the temptation to sneak one from the bottom of the box. Tomorrow is all about Anna.

As she climbs back up the stairs, she angrily discovers she forgot to lock the door and she lets out an exasperated sigh, followed by kicking the now ajar door, as she lets herself in. The lights in the kitchen are on, too. So basically, she's just wasted a day's worth of electricity. She doesn't  really care, but in her bad mood, she can discover flaws in literally everything.

And then, music begins to play, resonating louder and louder, the sound waves travelling down the hall. And of course, the source is the kitchen. It is rock music, not too loud, no shouting or screaming, just a group of men singing in their low voices. A song she doesn't know, yet she knows instantly that she likes it. Her curiosity aroused and her head nodding in time, she navigates her way there, where a girl with scarlet hair stands before her table which has been covered with a black cloth and four or five lit candles.

"Sweetie," she says, folding her hands behind her back. "I was wondering when you would show up."

"Anna, what is this?"

"Well, I know how I did Valentine's Day for the last two years and I know how you said you wanted this time but I thought we could stick to tradition and-"

"You didn't think I'd do anything, did you?"

"I-no, I mean..." she trails off. "Sorry. But it's only the thirteenth. If you want to sort something out for tomorrow-"

"You worry too much. God, I love you." For just a few second, they are in Heaven as their lips easily slide over each other, as Ruby brushes back Anna's hair.

"As it happens, I didn't plan anything." Ruby begins to chuckle as she is held in Anna's embrace. "You go ahead, do what you want."

"First, we have dinner."

* * *

 

As it turns out, Anna puts in a great job. She has cut their usual violinist or cellist, instead making a playlist on her ipod of all the songs she relates to the pair of them. Ruby is shocked she had such a good memory, making a statement as the next track comes up. letting her know that this is the first thing they ever danced to or what was playing when they had gone for their first dinner date. She wonders if Anna has a notebook to scribble down music every time there is a significant event. But the idea is amazing.

The food is great, too. Anna has forgotten the delicate portions of rare fish, replacing this with a take away from a local KFC, fried chicken and two large portions of French fries, both of which Ruby pinches the majority from both servings, then they together share the box of chocolates until they are full to burst.

As Ruby rubs her stomach, Anna climbs out of her chair and goes to delve around in the kitchen drawers. Ruby follows her with her eyes.

"What are you looking through my stuff for?"

"I had to hide it away," Anna replies. "I couldn't let you find it, but I've got something for you." She withdraws a tiny box, it fits in the palm of her hand, and she lifts the lid. Inside, inlaid with red crystals and nesting on a bed of dark velvet, glinted a little silver ring.

Anna clears her throat. "I know this is a bit sudden. But, I have to ask, we've been together three years and I know that you're the person, the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Ruby Burns...will you marry me?"

"Oh Anna, how could I say anything other than yes?"


End file.
